pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shy Shy Shy ~ Cute Live
Información General * Idol: Kanato Sakamaki ''' * '''Coord: Fever Night Purple Coord [[Fever Night Set|(Fever Night Set)]] * CC: Sadictic Vampire Kanato Cyalume Coord * 'Song: Cheer Up ' Live ...Directamente, ¡No me convence mucho hacer este Live!... *Mira a alguien exacto al publico con cara de odio* AH, Solo comencemos. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ kimi kara naru beru beru gomen maji muri batterii heru no hayasugiru chakushin ga tomaranakute sumaho ga pan hajikesou da yo nande nande watashi no sei tte omou dake de mune kyun suru nante dakedo ne minna kawaii ne tte chikadzuku no Ah sakki no denwa gomen ne tomodachi to ite shy shy shy mada aenai gomen ne kakenaosu kara later onegai isogasanaide mae no meri na Baby mou sukoshi gaman shite ne yosomi sasenai yo Cheer up baby cheer up baby oikakete mune no tobira wo tataite ima yori mo motto daitan ni ki ga nai furi shite koi shiteru no honto wa kimi ga suki da yo Just get it together And then baby cheer up sowasowa shiteru sugata ukabu shi dokidoki shiteru no tsutawaru kedo ne dame dame karui to omowareru kara messeji todoitemo kidoku de suruu Oh oh oh yurushite ne boy yarisugi nano kana mune ga itai yo Oh oh oh dou sureba ii no muchuu ni nacchau muchuu ni natteru Oh ah nayamasete gomen ne kirai janai no shy shy shy (Mientras cantaba empezó a hacer Aegyo (?) fuan ni shite gomen ne uchiakeru kara later konna ni kurushii no wa kimi no sei yo Baby ato sukoshi honki misete ubai ni kite hoshii Cheer up baby cheer up baby ai ni kite kimi no kimochi wo ima sugu ari no mama zenbu todokete yo kore ijou watashi ni chikadzuitara koi shiteru oora kakusenai Just get it together And then baby cheer up mou kizutsuku no kowai dake yo okubyou na kokoro ni kidzuite kimi wo suki na kimochi ga barechau mae ni kikasete mayoi wo tokashite yo Just get it together And then baby cheer up ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ '¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ' Se encontraba en su habitación comiendo dulces junto a Teddy cuando suena su celular el cual se encontraba sobre un mueble alto, Kanato se levanta desesperado botando todo a su paso incluso el mueble para alcanzar su celular, para que al final al ver el mensaje era Reiji mandándolo a comprar pan (?). Al siguiente día de Camino a la escuela observo aquella silueta color violeta que pasaba, el desvió la mirada y siguió caminando haciéndose el difícil sin lanzarle antes un chocolate hacía ella que lamentablemente le llegó a su cabeza. La escena termina con Kanato en PriPara, arrugando un papel y mandándolo a volar. El papel regresa a la normalidad mostrando finalmente el nombre del Making Drama. '¡Hey, Notice Me! ' ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Be a man, a real man Gotta see u love me Like a real man Be a man, a real man Gotta see u love me Like a real man ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ '¡Cyalume Time! ' *Lanza un beso (?)* ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Cheer up baby cheer up baby oikakete mune no tobira wo tataite ima yori mo motto daitan ni ki ga nai furi shite koi shiteru no honto wa kimi ga suki da yo Just get it together And then baby cheer up ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Mini resumen antes del live (Ya se viene x'v) Categoría:Live Categoría:Kanato/Live Categoría:Kanato Sakamaki Categoría:TICK3